


Consuming Myself

by blackm00n5



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackm00n5/pseuds/blackm00n5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In my sight, it is always winter, always night."</p><p>A character study of Raistlin Majere in the form of a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consuming Myself

**Author's Note:**

> To be perfectly honest, this was originally written as a project for school, and I just think I did a really good job capturing Raistlin's character. I love him so much, you have no idea.

My brother, my twin, the other half of me.  
Always stronger, always bigger, always happier.  
Always, always, he is better.  
I am frail. I am weak. I am sick.  
My twin; always a social star,  
and I as forgotten as the Gods.  
 _"In my sight, it is always winter, always night."_

But this magic running through my veins,  
boiling, boiling in my blood.  
It is my power, my life.  
Owned, a slave to this magic.  
 _"In my sight, it is always winter, always night."_

These golden, hourglass eyes,  
showing life progress to death.  
My golden skin, snowy hair.  
This bloody cough, forever weak.  
The price for my magic.  
The price for my life's reason.  
 _"In my sight, it is always winter, always night."_

I yearn to remember being loved,  
and the ability to love in return.  
This shrivled heart has been caught,  
In the Queen of Darkness' dragon claws.  
Her heart blacker than her moon,  
Her eyes crueler than her fire.  
 _"In my sight, it is always winter, always night."_

So long since we've had a home.  
So long that I've seemed to forgotten.  
Forgotten how it felt to be honest,  
how it felt to be happy.  
I've forgotten the meaning of family.  
I've forgotten the importance of friends.  
 _"In my sight, it is always winter, always night."_

The shadows seemed to darken,  
the stars fell from the sky.  
Paladine, God of Light.  
Takhisis, Queen of Night.  
A war of powers undefined,  
catching us in the middle.  
My brother, my sister,  
our friends and me.  
Suddenly bigger than ourselves.  
 _"In my sight, it is always winter, always night."_

My robes of blood,  
they faded to black.  
I saved my allies.  
I saved lives.  
But, I lost my light.  
 _"In my sight, it is always winter, always night.'_

I am lost to the world.  
I am darkened, soul deep.  
I am powerful, thus isolated.  
I am Raistlin Majere,  
And I am power, personified.  
 _"In my sight it is always winter, always night."_


End file.
